It can be desirable to accurately display information about communications traffic, such as that which flows through routers in a communications network. Being able to accurately display communications traffic information can help the recipient of the information identify the source of problems, to better configure the network, or to expand portions of the network to eliminate bottlenecks or other problems.
What is needed is a system and method that can accurately display information about communications traffic.